


Inflation Roulette

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass Inflation, Body Inflation, Breast Inflation, Chubby, Clothes Popping, Inflation, Magic Food, Male Lactation, Multi, Weight Gain, belly inflation, blueberry inflation, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or The Doors Are Big For A Reason)</p><p>The Orlesians know how to party. The Inquisition has only some idea of what's going on. One by one, they start to inflate and gain weight in various ways.</p><p>Pairings are mostly implied, each chapter will be a different member of the Inquisition inflating.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58333396#t58333396">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inquisitor Watches

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounds weird and not your thing, then I'd recommend backing out now.

Of course the Orlesians would think of such games to play at parties. Someone must have been exceptionally bored when they made up the spell. Or over funded.

Although the Inquisitor had chosen to take Sera, Dorian, and Cassandra with them, Vivienne had been their first choice.

"No, my dear," said Vivienne. "It is one of the few parties that I do not like."

"Are you certain?"

"It is more of a luck game than one of skill at the Winter Palace," Vivienne sniffed.

Her final words before the party had set off for Orlais were to be cautious.

Watching various transformations occurring around them, the Inquisitor now knew what Vivienne had meant. The food and drink had been tampered with. Magically.

And so the other partygoers were changing. The Inquisitor retreated to a quiet corner to observe the chaos. The Inquisitor imagined that Sera would be having the most fun with it, and spotted said elf sneakily switching food around on a duchess' plate. Clearly the duchess was out to undermine her rival for the attentions of a man, except that it was the duchess, and not her rival, whose buttocks grew under her dress.

At least until they had found the potential assassins to the Empress, the Inquisitor didn't dare to eat or drink anything – nor allow the lips of another to make contact with their skin. Another tricky spell – wearing off on a lover or friend, giving them a dose of Orlesian party tricks.

Maybe there was a department of mages enchanting food and working on party spells for the Empress? The Department of Party Fun?

As the Inquisitor settled in for the night, they expected a good show.

And a show they got.


	2. Sera: Full Body Chubby

Sera ducked, weaving through the crowds. Like always, the stuffy nobles didn't see her. They were too busy trying to tie their opponents up with words.

Some of them were wearing weird clothing, like Dorian's, with lots of buckles and straps, holding fabric back. At first Sera didn't know why they were doing this. Noble fashion was ridiculous and used too much fabric.

Then she saw a woman pop a chocolate into her mouth, swallow, and a few moments later her tits were juicy-round, and defying gravity as if she'd shoved melons down her dress. A buckle was undone and whoosh! Tits filled the space.

Sera crept over and nibbled at a chocolate. She didn't want tits as big as the other lady's, but she wanted something to impress Dagna with. It probably wasn't permanent – there would be a lot more big-tits if it was – but Sera didn't give a shit.

Nothing happened.

Sera nibbled some more. Still nothing. A dud then. She ate the rest of it and crept back to watch again. There had to be some sort of marker on the food so they'd know which one was which.

Yet it seemed to be at random.

Sera huffed. This wasn't any fun. What was the point of it all if she couldn't use it to play tricks on stuffies?

She wriggled in her dress uniform – Josie-scribbles had said it was compulsory. It was scratchy and didn't let her move as well as her usual stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Josie.

Yikes! Where had she come from?

"Uh, nothing," said Sera. "Just watching the piggies eat eat eat and blow up."

Scribbly narrowed her eyes. Sera felt a tingle run through her: Josie could be scary at times. Sera wriggled in her uniform again.

"Let me fix your sash, it's slipped," said Josie.

Her hands tied Sera's sash in.

"Was that truly all you were doing?" asked Josie.

"Yes."

Ah, there was that tingle again. Why did Josie-scribbles have to tie it so tight?

"You're lying. Be careful of your lies, Sera. Or you might end up as fat as those piggy nobles you're watching," said Josephine.

Sera scowled and stomped off to a corner. Urgh, stupid uniform. It felt smaller than before, gripping her all over.

Then she noticed that mirrors had appeared all around the main ballroom. When she passed one, Sera froze.

Her tits were bigger. But so was her belly. And her ass. Urgh. It was only supposed to be her tits, so she could impress Dagna!

Sera pinched at her cheeks, which had become a little puffier as well.

Oh well. Maybe a bit of chub for a while wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like it was that noticeable.

She could still pickpocket as much as she liked, but instead Sera turned her attentions back to the food. There had to be a way of knowing which was which!

"Having fun, I see," said the Inquisitor, giving Sera a pat on the back as they passed. "Good work."

"Eat this," said Sera, offering a tiny sandwich cut into a triangle.

"I don't think so. Not yet at least. When the night is safe, then you can give me some magic food, my chubby rogue," said the Inquisitor.

"You promise?" asked Sera.

"Yes," said the Inquisitor. "Although that sandwich is probably harmless. Try the fruit canapés."

They winked and vanished to do Quizzy business. The Inquisitor was okay. For a mage.

Sera slipped a fruit canapé onto some short, crotchety and gross old man's plate, and snorted in delight when he grew all over, expanding and expanding until he undid his buckles, making a grumpy noise as he turned into a human sphere, hands, feet, and head flapping about uselessly as a servant rolled them away to the garden. The woman he had been talking to appeared relieved, although one could never tell under masks.

The woman looked over to Sera. Shit, whoops. Before Sera could make a quick escape, the woman had come over to where Sera was hiding.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

"No," said Sera, and remembered too late that she would start to expand.

At this range, Sera could see the amusement in the woman's eyes through her mask.

"Thank you. He was disgusting," said the woman, and she moved into the crowd.

The sash cut into Sera's belly, which had turned into a potbelly, and her trousers were nearly at tearing point, her thighs growing thicker as well. Her arms made the loose sleeves full, and her bosom was overflowing from her breastband. Another mirror, and the slight waddle in Sera's walk, showed her that she was visibly fatter.

She hadn't thought about it this was before, since she had never had enough to eat to become chubby, but Sera found herself liking it. She spun once, watched herself wobble, examined her ass, and concluded that she could live with it for the evening.

Or maybe even a bit longer.

Dagna would like something to grab onto. She had said as much, although in that cute way she liked to speak in.

Yes, this was okay. Now to mess with everyone else. It was a shame that her most spiky hat-head hadn't come but Dorian was almost as good to prank.


	3. Dorian: Chest Lactation

It was bizarre. Fun to watch. Curious to think about how they managed it without blood magic.

A man passed Dorian with the biggest set of breasts he had ever seen. Someone was being rolled around, and when Dorian looked up, there were a few guests resting against the ceiling.

Lucky to have been inside, thought Dorian.

A woman he vaguely recognised approached Dorian, gave him a kiss on the cheek in greeting, and engaged him in some small chat. Tedious. Mostly weather talk.

She moved away when Dorian was out manoeuvring her subtle questions about Skyhold's defenses. And the availability of Cullen. The handsome lion had gotten himself a set of pushy and touchy admirers.

He watched for a moment, then fended off another inquiring Orlesian, and found himself with another kiss to his cheek.

A spark of magic shot through it and Dorian immediately recognised that he'd been infected with whatever was making the Orlesians swell up to strange and impossible sizes. He hurried to an alcove, hiding near Josephine.

His stomach gurgled. Dorian put his hands on it, hoping that it wouldn't be his stomach to change.

Maybe it wasn't a spell? Maybe he was simply overreacting?

Dorian gasped as he felt his nipples grow. A quick pat on his chest told him that they were hard, showing their growing shape through his robes. His muscled pecs started to swell, forming into a pair of breasts.

His robes pushed out, cleavage forming as they clung to his robes.

Dorian grabbed them, and tried to push them down, but he felt them tighten and something trickle from his nipples. The sensation shot straight to Dorian's groin.

He was lactating. This was hotter than it should be. He pressed again to make sure.

A wet patch appeared over each nipple.

Quickly, he went to the food table and grabbed some paper napkins, stuffing them down his robes to absorb any more spillage he might have.

They were heavy, too. Still filling up. Damn. How big was he going to get?

Dorian pulled at the straps of his robes and managed to rig them so his chest wasn't bouncing as much. It didn't hide the fact that he had a swollen chest, but glancing over at Cullen again, Dorian mused that it could be worse.


	4. Cullen: Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written blueberry style inflation before, so that's why this is a bit longer than the others. I also enjoy embarrassing Cullen.

The Orlesians were crowding him. Cullen found it difficult to keep up with the number of conversations, especially when he was presented with a new hand or cheek to kiss every few moments, and petite samples of food were being offered from every which way.

Someone grabbed his ass.

Cullen jumped and sidled closer to the pillar, pressing himself against it. That should stop them. For a while at least.

He couldn't wait for this to be over.

He thought he saw Dorian watching, but it could have been someone else. The number of bobbing heads made it difficult to keep an eye on the proceedings.

Were there people turning into inflatables? Why were half of the attendees getting plumper by the second? He swore that he saw one of his admirers increase in bosom size, as if he were interested in breasts alone.

Someone slipped a handful of candied blueberries into his mouth. Cullen chewed and swallowed the sugary fruits before he'd realised what he'd eaten. It could have been poison. The lightness in his head made Cullen sway for a moment and then he shook himself out of it.

"I think I need some air," he said.

He felt tight and tingly, stomach churning slightly. One of the Orlesians pushed Cullen back against the pillar. Their hand rubbed Cullen's belly.

"There's no need for air," they said.

Cullen grabbed their hand and pushed it off. The rubbing had been nice but he was a bit sick of them touching him without permission.

"No, I think air is-ah!" began Cullen.

His belly hurt for a second, rippling. It sounded like a hunger pang. The front of his jacket pulled at his belly as if he'd eaten too much but he hadn't eaten anything other than the blueberries.

He tried to push out of the crowd but they pinned him back.

"It's part of the Game," said a man.

Cullen's belly sloshed. His jacket was cutting into him but Cullen didn't undo it. It wasn't that big of a paunch.

His belly rumbled again, making that sloshy noise, and he felt bloated. He put his hands to his stomach again, finding it rounding out.

It didn't flop down like a regular belly would. It stuck out, swelling in little bursts as his jacket stretched out further and further. He'd almost forgotten the people watching him.

Pushing, stretching, oh his gut was enormous, rounder than even that woman who had given birth to twins.

His jacket ruptured. Buttons went flying as they split off, belly surging to the gap they provided. Only the top and bottom buttons stayed on, valiantly holding his jacket on, white dress shirt pulling out of his pants to reveal a stripe of skin.

"Why is it blue?" gasped Cullen.

He could see his belly turning darker, turning the same rich purple as the blueberries.

"Because it was a blueberry spell," someone explained in a bored tone. "Personally I would have given you the ass one but each to their own."

How could someone be bored? He was turning purple, and apparently filling up with blueberry juice.

"He'll make a cute little blueberry," someone else said.

There was a popping noise, and more buttons fell to the floor, this time on his shirt, revealing his purple belly in full. Cullen could only lean against the pillar to watch helplessly from the overwhelming and sudden weight. His hands barely reached the furthest point now, rubbing at the surface of his belly.

He felt elastic and stretchy, but the growth seemed to have stopped, so he leant forward slightly to see if he could keep his balance.

His ass immediately doubled in size now that there was no pressure on them, making his trousers as taut as his jacket had been. The sensation made Cullen aware that his waistband was cutting into him. He desperately wanted to undo his buttons but he couldn't, not in public.

Since he couldn't reach all of his belly, Cullen touched his ass. It was malleable, jiggling under his touch.

His hips were trying to match his ass and his belly, the fluids rounding him out. The pressure from his trousers was too much, public modesty be damned, they had to be undone.

Except he couldn't reach anymore and his arms bounced against fluid-filled flesh. He could feel his legs thickening over seeing them. Someone snickered.

A mirror was carried over, and the crowd parted so Cullen could see himself in it. His face had turned slightly blue, bottom half of him indeed turning into the shape and colour of a blueberry, although his trousers were distorting that shape. Cullen turned, and flushed in embarrassment – his ass was four times the original size, sticking out, waiting to merge with his hips and belly.

His back had started to round out as well. How long would it be until this was over?

His body suddenly jerked, wobbling as the front of his trousers, so full of flesh, finally ruptured. Cullen quickly turned around, feeling his body settling and merging, a tense feeling in his chest. The bottom button of his jacket popped.

The top few started to pull against him. Cullen's reflection showed his chest swelling up, flattening out.

His legs were slowly disappearing into the round mass that had once been defined and individual features on his body. The Orlesians tittered and picked Cullen up to rest him against his pillar.

"Commander Blueberry," said a woman. "Enlighten us on our military tactics."

Cullen ignored her. He wanted to be juiced. His legs were gone, absorbed, resting on his feet. His arms were becoming shorter and shorter. His skin was a fresh purple now, all over, his blonde hair turning dark to match.

The last of the buttons tore away, and with a final surge of juice, Cullen's body rapidly sucked in his arms, leaving him a giant human blueberry.

"You certainly had a doozy," said Dorian, emerging from the crowd.

"It wasn't my fault," said Cullen.

He noticed Dorian had his arms crossed over his chest, but the swell under them was nothing compared to the sphere that Cullen had become.

"I've been informed that the antidote will be given out at the end of the night," said Dorian.

"How long away is that?"

"Six hours at the least."

Cullen swore, somehow wriggling and setting his whole body to slosh.


End file.
